bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela (episode)
''Angela is the fourteenth episode of Season 6 of the ''Netflix original series BoJack Horseman, and the 74th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 2 of Season 6 on January 31, 2020. Synopsis Angela Diaz reaches out to BoJack. Princess Carolyn gets an offer from Lenny Turteltaub. Todd cooks up a scheme. Plot The episode begins with a flashback from the 1990s. Angela Diaz gets into an elevator at ABC where a bunch of businessmen are making a fatphobic and sexist joke. Angela is told they are just coming back from a 90s-themed birthday party. Angela steps off the elevator with a man named Teddy and tells him she doesn't like him going to birthday parties behind her back. Teddy then tells her he was doing reconnaissance for her. He also says there is a concern that she's a "single career gal." ''Teddy then tells her ABC is supposed to be a family network and Angela says she understands families. They then get a fax on the fax machine and Teddy reads it and asks "''Does he?" He hands the fax to Angela who replies "Oh, Herb." Angela meets with Herb and tells him they are trying to sell the network to Disney. Herb then asks if Michael Eisner really cares about who he goes to bed with. Angela then tells him "We don't need to bring Eisner into this. Obviously, Michael Eisner is a compassionate and progressive individual. This isn't about him." ''Herb then tells Angela to tell him he's fired if he's fired. Angela then tells Herb he's fired. Angela then tells him all they need is The Horse. Herb replies by saying if Angela wants BoJack to betray him she's going to need a good pitch. Angela then says OK to this. In present-day BoJack is in his trailer on the set of ''The Horny Unicorn ''where he gets a call from Angela. She tells him they've met before. There is then a brief flashback to Angela talking BoJack out of leaving [[Horsin' Around|''Horsin' Around]] after Herb is fired. BoJack then says he remembers her. Angela tells him his interview with Biscuits made her nostalgic and she invites him over to her house. She then tells BoJack there is something she's been meaning to ask him. BoJack asks what it is and Angela asks if he'd like to find out before hanging up. At VIM, Princess Carolyn questions Judah on whether he is in a band. She tells him she saw the flier and heard others around the office say they were going to his gig. Judah says he thought about inviting Princess Carolyn but didn't want her to feel obligated. Princess Carolyn then receives a phone call from Lenny Turteltaub. Lenny tells her he wants her to run Turtletaub's new female-focused studio division called Girtletaub. Princess Carolyn asks if Lenny wants her to pitch her dream movie studio and he tells her he needs the pitch by tomorrow morning. Princess Carolyn then asks Judah to get her box office numbers. She tells him they need firm financial figures to frame how fans flock to films with female leads. They then list off the titles of several films. Princess Carolyn then asks Judah about his gig and he reassures her he has time as what they are working on is important. In Chicago, Diane goes to the book signing for her book ''Ivy Tran, Food Court Detective''. ''Diane then gets a call from Guy. Guy tells Diane that his ex-wife Lady is moving to Houston for her dream job and taking Sonny with her as she has full custody of him. Diane then tells Guy she can write anywhere and she's sure they need cameramen in Houston. Guy says he couldn't ask that of Diane and Diane says if Sonny's going to Houston they will also go to Houston. In Todd's parents' home, Todd and Maude are having dinner with Jorge. Todd asks how his mother is able to make her famous Frito pie but is too sick to come down and eat with them. Todd then says he wants to see her for himself and heads for the stairs. He is stopped by Jorge who tells him his mother is at Zumba. Todd asks if she is at Zumba or if she's sick. Jorge tells him that is mother was sick but she thought Zumba would make her feel better. Todd says this was a mistake as he and Maude head back to Maude's car. Todd then sees the shadow of his mother in the window shutting the curtain. Jorge runs out and confesses his mother is not really at Zumba. Todd then tells Jorge he can see his mother in the window. Jorge tells him that's a mannequin and Todd tells Jorge to stop lying. Jorge finally admits his mother is ashamed because Todd donated his kidney to her and she feels like a mother shouldn't owe her child her life. Jorge then says if she could save his life in return there might be a possibility she would see him. Todd ponders over this and gets an idea. BoJack goes to Angela's home. Angela lets BoJack inside and tells him she fell and now has to walk with a cane. She then advises him not to get old and BoJack says he'll see what he can do about that. Angela then apologizes for making him do the BoJack Dance at the '94 upfronts. BoJack then questions if that's why she wanted to see him. Angela tells BoJack it's because she needed him to reach a box in the hall closet because he's tall. At the bookstore, Diane is signing copies of her book. She notices a cardboard cutout that looks like Mr. Peanutbutter behind a bookcase and discovers he wrote a memoir. Diane then calls Mr. Peanutbutter on the phone and he sounds excited to hear from her. Diane then questions him writing a memoir and he says it was remarkably easy for him. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her he enjoyed her new book and Diane thanks him. Mr. Peanutbutter then asks her if she likes Chicago and considers herself a Chicagoan. Mr. Peanutbutter then says he went to college in Chicago and Diane tells him Northwestern is not in Chicago. Mr. Peanutbutter then remarks Diane is indeed a true Chicagoan. Diane then tells him she's moving to Houston with her boyfriend. Mr. Peanutbutter then tells her it's fantastic that she has a boyfriend and wants to hear all about him. After Maude and Todd leave, Jorge and Todd's mother Helen sit at the dining table. Helen remarks that Todd's girlfriend seems nice and he seems healthy. Helen then asks what Todd's job is. Jorge then tells Helen that he thinks Todd runs a daycare but he talks about the babies like they are his co-workers so it's impossible to know for sure. Helen then expresses regret at not being at dinner earlier. They then get a phone call from someone saying Todd has been kidnapped. Maude and Todd are seen at their apartment with Character Actress Margo Martindale who is reading off cue cards. She tells Helen to bring her famous Frito pies under a bridge. After hanging up Todd thanks Margo for her help. Margo then tells him it's the least she can do and expresses remorse for making Todd buy an addictive video game that sent her down a ruinous path. At Angela's house, BoJack takes down a cardboard box from a shelf. Angela tells him to open it. BoJack opens it and sees a bunch of ''Horsin' Around Blu-rays inside. Angela tells him the studio could no longer give the Blu-rays away because of his interview with Biscuits. Angela then says it's a shame the show will be forgotten and BoJack remarks that maybe it's for the best. Angela then says Sarah Lynn was good and it's tragic she won't be remembered for it. BoJack then asks "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now, right?" At VIM, Judah tells Princess Carolyn he's completed a projection of female-led films over the past five years. Judah says it is encouraging yet vague as he needs to know the specifics of her dream slate. Princess Carolyn sounding discouraged wonders if she ever had dreams, to begin with. She tells Judah if he leaves now she can still make his show. Judah tells her it's his job to be at work when she is. Princess Carolyn then advises Judah not to give his whole life to this job because if he does one day someone will finally ask him what he wants and he'll realize he doesn't even know anymore. Judah says OK to this and Princess Carolyn apologizes for missing it. Judah tells her that missing it will make eye contact easier for them tomorrow which Princess Carolyn laughs at. At Angela's house, Angela tells him how Cosby was cut from The Cosby Show ''and tells him they want to do something similar to ''Horsin' Around so the show will just be about three orphans living together without adult supervision. BoJack comments that it sounds like they have it all figured out and asks what they need him for. Angela tells him people are not going to watch the show if they think he's still profiting off of it as she hands him the contract. BoJack tells her he needs the money now more than ever. Angela tells him they want to buy him out. She explains that it'll be a one-time payment and then he'll be divorced from the show forever. Angela then tells him to do it for Sarah Lynn asking "Doesn't she deserve to be remembered as more than the girl BoJack killed." BoJack then asks if Angela has seen the episodes without him and questions if they are good. Angela tells him he won't need to worry about that ever again once he signs the contract. Angela then says they should drink and BoJack says he's fine with his water bottle. Angela tells him he's not fooling her with the bottle and offers to fix him a real drink. BoJack agrees to one drink. At his concert, Judah's bandmate asks if everyone from his office is here. Judah sadly replies that not everyone is here. At VIM, Princess Carolyn is attempting to type her dreams on her computer. She picks up the flyer from her desk and decides to go to Judah's concert. When she gets there his bandmate announces that their lead singer had to go back to work and therefore they will be playing only instrumental versions of their songs. Princess Carolyn subsequently leaves and heads back to VIM. At Angela's house, BoJack is singing his Do the BoJack song for Angela while holding a Vodka bottle. Angela then tells him there is a time she was scared he'd leave the show and never thought there would be a day when she would be asking him to. BoJack then questions why she was scared he'd leave. Angela tells him it was because Herb was gay and BoJack needed convincing to let her fire him. Angela then says she was hoping BoJack would call her out on her bluff. BoJack then angrily says all this time he thought there was nothing he could do. He then tells Angela he's not taking the deal and wrestles her for the contract, and attempts to throw it in the fireplace. BoJack then continues to say Angela took everything from him and she counters her job was on the line. BoJack then says every bad decision he made was because of her. Angela tells him to grow up and says they did what they had to do and questions what BoJack has to do now. He puts the contract down and slumps onto a chair in defeat. Under the bridge, Margo pretends to hold Todd ransom for the Frito pies. Helen begs Margo not to hurt her son and says she never got to make things right with him. Helen goes into a panic attack and Todd admits it was a "classic Todd shenanigan" to get her to speak to him again. Todd then explains Margo Martindale is just an actress and Margo says she was too convincing. At Angela's house, BoJack tells her he is going home. He also tells Angela he's taking her car since she can't drive it and the Horsin' Around Blu-rays. At Mr. Peanutbutter's house, he tells Diane on the phone the lazy Susans at his restaurant became problematic as they were offensive to Susans. He then tells her there was a protest organized by Susan Sarandon. Mr. Peanutbutter then asks Diane about her boyfriend. Diane tells him things are really good with her and Guy. She tells Mr. Peanutbutter she feels like when she's part of an "us." Whereas in other relationships she felt like she was "her" in a relationship. She asks Mr. Peanutbutter if that makes sense and he says it does. Diane apologizes saying she didn't realize she was doing that. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her he has always tried to be an "us" with people. Mr. Peanutbutter says now that he's single he's finally learning to be himself. Diane tells him that's great. Mr. Peanutbutter continues on to say he knows when he was in a relationship with Diane he wouldn't really listen to her and he apologizes for that. Diane then says they are all trying their best. Mr. Peanutbutter asks her what it's like to be Diane. She tells him as Diane can live her life whole life like pieces of a puzzle from different sets. She goes on to say that your whole life is a puzzle with pieces that don't quite fit. Mr. Peanutbutter remarks that sounds like a hard puzzle. Diane then says at some point you start to think it's you and you're the piece that doesn't quite fit. You spend so long with that feeling that it becomes your home. Diane then says it can be jarring when you suddenly don't feel that way anymore. Diane says that at first you don't trust it but then gradually you do. Diane then apologizes saying that was a weird thing to tell her ex-husband. Mr. Peanutbutter says he's really happy for her. Diane then says if they met each other as the people they are things would be totally different between them. Mr. Peanutbutter says if they hadn't met each other now they wouldn't be the people they are now. He says they are both two equally accomplished book writers. In the hospital, the doctor tells Helen she had an anxiety attack and to avoid stressful situations like fake kidnappings under bridges. The doctor tells Jorge to take care of the paperwork. After Jorge and the doctor leave, Helen apologizes to Todd for kicking him out saying that at the time she thought it was the right thing to do. She tells him she wanted him to grow up not leave forever. Helen then says as more time passed she didn't know how to make things right. Todd tells her he did grow up and Helen's plan worked. He didn't have a mom for so long he no longer needed one. Helen then asks what they should do now and Todd tells her his idea for robot suits for babies so they can do grown-up things. Helen says that sounds dangerous and Todd says he guesses it is. She then suggests the robots could be powered by the energy from babies sucking on pacifiers. In court, Margo tells the judge her mission was to bring Todd and Helen together again. The judge is about to sentence her to prison for killing a lot of people when Nicole Holofcener walks in and says she needs Margo to act in her new movie. The judge then finally agrees that sounds good and lets her go. BoJack breaks into his old home forgetting he no longer lives there. He steals chips, a vodka bottle, and some drugs. At VIM, Princess Carolyn is surprised to find Judah working in her office. Judah tells her he would rather be with her. Princess Carolyn then asks Judah if he thinks she's an idiot for not working for Turteltaub and he tells her he'd never think that. Princess Carolyn then says they could get financers and do it themselves. Judah tells her if there is one thing he's learned it's to never underestimate what Princess Carolyn can do for herself. Princess Carolyn then says not all by herself. Princess Carolyn then asks Judah to play her one of his songs. He then plays a romantic song for her on his guitar and confesses that he loves her which Princess Carolyn smiles at. The episode ends with BoJack watching his screen test in his old living room for Horsin' Around. ''A younger Herb gives young BoJack pointers when he is nervous and recites Ethan's lines instead of his own. Young BoJack then gets the scene right and Herb tells him his life is about to start. BoJack then turns off the TV and his reflection is seen on the TV screen. Cast Trivia * It is revealed that the cold, callous businesswoman version of Angela seen in [[The Telescope|''The Telescope]] was, in fact, a facade, an act that Angela put on to get BoJack to say what she wanted. * Angela's comment about The Cosby Show actually happened in real-life, where Cosby was edited out and it was re-titled Cosby Erased. ''It is also known as ''The Show. * This episode has a meta-joke about Michael Eisner, the former Disney CEO who founded the Tornante Company which produces BoJack Horseman: "We don't need to bring Eisner into this. Obviously, Michael Eisner is a compassionate and progressive individual. This isn't about him." * In the flashback with Angela Diaz at ABC, there are parody TV show posters on the wall that include: ** Sabrina the Teenage Fish ** Sister Sister Sister Sister Sister Sister * The sections at the bookstore Diane has her book signing include: ** Shrew Crime ** Orca’s Book Club ** Sci-Fly ** Poultry * ''Do the BoJack'''' ''plays at the end credits for this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6